The invention relates to a brake disk device and a process for the production of such a brake disk device.
Brake disk devices of the general type disclosed consist of a brake disk with brake plates and a brake disk carrier which is connected to it and is bolted to the wheel of the motor vehicle. The brake plates form friction surfaces against which the brake linings are pressed during braking of the motor vehicle.
To achieve an adequate braking power for heavy and fast motor vehicles, in particular passenger cars, the friction surfaces and the brake lining of the brake plates have to be enlarged. In a normal case, this would result in an enlargement of the brake disk and thus in a change of the wheel from, for example, 15 to 16 inches. To avoid this, the caliper of the brake disk is arranged on the inside diameter of the brake disk (inwardly gripped brake disk). The friction surface of the brake disk can consequently be enlarged without enlarging the wheel or the wheel rim. However, this brake disk arrangement has the disadvantage that the disk chamber usually used has to be replaced by a brake disk carrier. This entails a higher production outlay and there is the problem of being able to connect the brake disk carrier securely and in a cost-effective way. It has already been proposed to cast bars into the brake disk to which the steel brake disk carrier is subsequently welded. The welds have to be specially corrosion-treated, such as descaled and pickled, and checked in an elaborate way for hairline cracks caused by thermal stresses. The weld root at the transition from the bars to the brake disk carrier must also have a satisfactory finish. This requires accurate, laborious welding and precise verification. Finally, if the brake disk is provided with cooling channels, the parts of the brake disk carrier welded onto the bars covers part of the cooling channels.